The new Hemerocallis cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Hemerocallis varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during the Spring of 2004.
The seed parent is the unpatented proprietary seedling variety referred to as Hemerocallis ‘Hm-Z-20’. The pollen parent is the unpatented proprietary seedling variety referred to as Hemerocallis ‘Hm-Z-10’. The new variety was discovered in the Spring of 2005 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2005 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by tissue culture at a laboratory in Shedema, Israel in 2007 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 7 generations.